In order to fire a firearm and hit a target, it is necessary to aim towards the target and fire a bullet projectile with sufficient force to reach and damage the target. With conventional firearms, such as pistols, revolvers and other handguns, rifles, submachine guns and the like, an elongate barrel is provided to direct the bullet in the direction in which the firearm is aimed, and to provide a path along which the bullet is accelerated.
In many cases, it would be desirable to hit a target lying at an angle to, or around a corner shelter or cover from, the person firing the gun. With conventional firearms, this is impossible, since the barrel is straight and can only be fired forwards or backwards. Holding the firearm extended from the body is not practical, since the user must still press the trigger, thereby exposing the hand or finger to enemy fire, and the target is not readily visible for aiming thereat.